Desperate Measures
by FallingDrops
Summary: Cuddy can't get pregnent. She's so desperate she is willing to turn to someone to help her. Who will it be? Does it work? And what happens? You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Desicion

_This is my second fan-fiction and I hope it will be longer then the first. Please read and review!!!_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine_

_I wrote the lyrics in this. _

_---------------------------------------------------_

A silent tear ran down her face as she looked at the test. It was negative. Cuddy threw it away and sat on the toilet. That had been her fourth try and she thought it was obvious that having a baby wasn't meant for her.

_Trying to hard_

_To watch me fall_

_To watch me fail_

"Should I give up?" she thought. "If only I had a boyfriend or a husband to help me."

_Help was a step away_

_But I was too blind to see it_

Then an idea struck her. "I could ask Wilson or House for help! But which one?" she thought over had about which one.

_Puzzle with the choice_

_Of right or wrong_

_One mistake_

_And I'm back to square one_

Hours later she decided. "Wilson. He'd help anybody. It's not like I want my baby to be an ass. But how should I ask?"

_Brilliance leaving_

_Me with another decision_

_Of right or wrong_

_Of right and wrong _

Cuddy puzzled over this as she got ready for bed. It wasn't until the next morning that she had figured out.

_But then you came back_

_And only the fear_

_Of the deed I am to do_

_Is there_

_----------------------------------------------_

_The first chapter is short, but the next one will be long!!!!!!! I just needed to get her to puzzle over the decision… the next chapter should be juicy!_


	2. The Q&A

_Thank you for those few reviews!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I own these lyrics. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

A knock sounded at the door. Cuddy stood outside of Wilson's office and took a deep breathe. Slowly she walked in as he said "Come in."

"Cuddy. What's up? What did House do this time?" he asked jokingly.

"I… I…. I…" Cuddy couldn't find the words. It had all sounded so perfect in her head, but getting the right words to come out was hard.

Wilson got up and sat in a chair next to Cuddy. He looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I need help," she finally managed to get out. "I need help," she repeated.

"What type of help?" he was worried. This wasn't like Cuddy.

"I can't get pregnant," Cuddy whispered. "I… I was. Can you help me?"

"Help you get pregnant?" he asked. Was this a joke?

Cuddy nodded slowly as a tear dripped down her face.

"I… uhhh…. I don't know. Can I have some time to think?" he asked. He wanted to help her. He just wasn't sure he could.

------

House stood outside. He had heard sobs coming from in Wilson's office, so he knocked before he went in. As he walked in, he was shocked. Instead of a patient he found Wilson cradling a crying Cuddy.

Cuddy just looked up tearfully and ran away. House still stood there shocked. His jaw hung open and he couldn't make a joke.

"Wha... wha... what was that?" he managed to get out.

"Nothing," Wilson responded quietly. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened. Why him? Why? "I need time to think," he told House.

"Okay," replied House who quickly left the room. HE wasn't sure what had a happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know what he was going to do. Yea, he wanted a kid, but he wanted to have it with someone he loved.

_So many decisions_

_So little time_

_You take a moment_

_And then it's gone_

20 long minutes later he made up his mind. He had to talk to Cuddy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She was still crying. She shouldn't have thought he would help her. No one would. This wouldn't help her get pregnant anyway. She shouldn't have been so stupid.

_When you thought you were right_

_You really were wrong_

_How can you_

_Be okay now?_

Cuddy heard a soft knock at the door. She grabbed a tissue and wipped he eyes. Looking down at the tissue she saw her mascara. There was no way to hide she had been crying. She sighed and said, "Come in."

"Wilson… you don't have to. It was stupid of me to ask." She stared before Wislon could say a word.

It wasn't until that moment that he saw her that he had made up his mind. She looked so sad. So quiet. So beautiful. So needy.

"That's not what I was here to say," he said quietly. "I will help you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review. I know it's still short, I'm only in 7th grade though. Give me a break. _


	3. Is it Love?

_Sorry for the delay in the update. I've been sick._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I told her I would, but I don't know if I want a kid."

"Ooooo;" House paused. For a couple of seconds, both of them were quiet. Then a question popped up. "Why?"

"Why what" Wilson asked, confused.

"Why you?"

"Wha… umm. Wha. Why?"

Now it was House's turn to be confused. Once again he repeated, "Why?"

Wilson realized he hadn't been clear. "Why do you care?"

"I, uhhh... I….." House was caught. He couldn't tell Wilson that he had wanted to be a father with Stacey. This was the perfect opportunity to be a father. But, Cuddy had chosen Wilson, not him.

"Don't tell me you like Cuddy?!?!?" Wilson was astounded. Although, this could be his ticket out. He wasn't even sure he wanted to have a kid.

"What? No!!!" House said. 'Alright, maybe he did a little,' he tried to convince himself, but not enough to be jealous.

"You little liar. Why don't you just talk to her?" Wilson asked.

"I can't. It would be awkward. I haven't dated anyone since Stacey. With the exception of Cameron."

"I know. I can't do this though. But how do I get out of it?"

And Wilson and House stayed silent, trying to figure out there problems. Wilson wants out, while House wants in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short, I know. I have writer's block. I can't figure out what to do. I will though!_


	4. Awkard Silence

Cuddy picked up the phone. Nervousness overtook her and she put it down. She didn't know if she could do this. She took a deed breathe. She had to do this.

The phone rang.

It rang.

And rang.

Greg House's gruff voice answered. "I'm off."

"That's... that's not what I want to talk about." Cuddy said. She was like a scared little girl.

"I haven't interrogated anyone."

"It… it's not work related."

House gasped. Wilson had told. Wilson had turned her down. Or him. But he couldn't do it. After a minute he realized he was gasping into the phone. But, he couldn't think of what to say. She might not know. She probably does.

"What is it?" he asked nervously. He was now as scared as she was.

"Its its…" Cuddy didn't know if she could say. House was silent on the other end. Finely she said it. "Wilson told me that he… he couldn't do it. He told me why."

House gasped. "That traitor," he muttered into the phone.

"And… and the only reason I didn't pick you is. Is I thought you would laugh in my face. Otherwise I would have."

"I…" House couldn't find the right words.

Cuddy hung up the phone. She had gotten it out. She might not have said I like you House, but thought he got the message.

House still sat there, his mouth hanging open. Only the dial tone brought him back to life. He picked up the phone again. But he didn't call Cuddy.

"Mom…" House said. "What do you get a girl you really like?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry on the delay of updating. Had to catch up on make-up work. Watched a certain movie 5 times in 6 says. The usually stuff. Next update will be sooner and longer. _


	5. Happy Day

_See I told you that would be faster. Thanks for all the comments. Please keep it up!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

House sat there on his motorcycle. He reached into his pocket and took out a little gold box. Carefully, he opened the lid. Inside was a gold necklace. It had small gold balls going down the chain every couple of links. In the center was a little rose bud.

He took a deep breathe grabbed his cane and walked in. Instead of putting his stuff down in his office, he walked strait into Cuddy's. She wasn't there. He refused to just leave the box. He stayed and waited. It was 20 minutes before she came in.

Tempted to say "Naughty Girl, You're late," he kept his mouth shut.

"Greg…" Cuddy muttered.

"Lisa." House got up. He took her hand, and quietly told her to close her eyes. Inside her hand he put the box. As she went to her open her eyes, he muttered, "Not yet." She closed her eyes again. He took his hand and put it on her neck. Pulling her closer, he kissed her.

She was surprised. Taken back. But she kissed back. After those few tender moments it was over.

"Greg.." she muttered again.

"Shhhhhh." He put his finger up to her lips. "Open it."

And she did.

She gasped. "It's beautiful," she said, touching it gently.

House picked up the necklace and put it on her. She touched it. "Thank you," she said and pulled him in for a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day House wasn't rude. He went and did his clinic hours happily. He was glad to help people, and he didn't pop as many pills. He was happy, for the first time in a while.

Foreman and Chase were confused. Cameron liked the new House. Wilson guessed what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming, Hosue walked into Wilson's office.

"Thank you," he said.

"What?" Wilson was shocked. He thought House might be happy, but thanking him?

"Don't make me say it again, Jimmy."

Wilson laughed. "Wow. Your welcome, I guess."

And with that House left the room. Humming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not that much longer, but deal. I like it. _


	6. Dinner Kisses

_Thank you for all the reviews guys! Now it's the part you have all been waiting for. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

House sat outside on his bike, waiting nervously. He saw a car pull up. It was Cuddy's.

Inside the car, Cuddy reached for the door.

"I got that," House said.

She got out of the car and kissed him, for a few precious moments. In those few precious moments it started snowing. They broke apart and somehow ended up entangled in each others arms. Slowly they retreated to House's motorcycle. Never making it to dinner.

Ending up at House's apartment, the two sat down and kissed on the sofa.

"I love you, Lisa," House stated in a low, passionate voice.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to here that," she replied. "I love you Greg."

And slowly they made there way to the bedroom.

As they ended up on the bed, House kissed her. Putting her hand up to his chest, Cuddy slowly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm not that bad," he said jokingly.

"I'm not ready to get pregnant. Not when I've met someone I love."

"Okay," he said.

Cuddy kissed him. "Thank you. But not tonight."

"Okay," he replied.

Taking her hand, House led her back to the sofa. "Sit down," he muttered.

"Greg, wha... What are you doing?"

"Just sit."

XoXoX

20 minutes later, Cuddy could smell something cooking. "What are you doing, Greg?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm making dinner. If it sucks, don't blame me. I can't cook." He said.

"It smells delicious," she said.

And 20 minutes later he brought it out to her. The tray of food had mashed potatoes with Parsley, and one marinated chickens, covered in Oregano. He brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Setting the plate between the glasses, House poured the wine. Then he picked up the knife and fork and cut off a piece of chicken.

"Close your eyes," he muttered.

Taking the chicken he put it in her mouth.

Savoring the taste, Cuddy moaned. "Amazing," she said. She pulled him towards her.

Setting the fork down, he took her in his arms.

They kissed.

Cuddy took his and. Kissing him she moved backwards, this time leading him to the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haha! That one was almost two pages! Go me! _


	7. Love and Pain

_I'm really starting to like this story!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The phone rang. House answered it.

"What?" House demanded rather asked as he flipped over in his bed and turned on the light. Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair.

"Our patient went into a coma," Chase answered into the phone.

"We have a patient?" House asked.

"We do now."

"Well if the patient is in a coma, they can wait until the morning let me know if anything happens to them. And by anything I mean if they die."

_Click_

"Sorry about that," House said, turning back to Cuddy.

Cuddy replied with a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off.

"Can't we ignore it?" House asked.

"No, I have to get to work to run the hospital."

"Uggggggg…" you shower first. Wake me up when you get out." House rolled over.

"Okay," Cuddy said kissing his forehead.

_20 minutes later_

"House, wake up," Cuddy muttered into her lover's ear.

He just moaned.

"I'll take it your awake. I'll go make breakfast."

Slowly House got up and dragged himself into the shower.

_20 minutes after that_

"House!" Cuddy screamed banging on the shower door. "You've been in there forever. Breakfast is getting cold."

No reply.

'Great,' she thought to herself. Opening the bathroom door, she stuck her head in.

"House get..." Cuddy stopped in her tracks. In front of her lie a bleeding, unconscious House.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pretty Good huh? Now click the lower left button. Thankies! _


	8. Details

_Sorry I haven't been on. Got grounded from the computer. Tehe. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cuddy stood terrified as she watched the ER doctors work.

_How did this happen? _She kept asking herself.

XOXOXOXO

"_Mmmmmmmmm… I don't have to get up," House mumbled._

"_Yes you do, sweetie," Cuddy replied. _

_House growled back as an answer. Hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock, House sat up in bed and rubbed his leg. It hurt more then normal. Grumbling House reached for his cane, but more importantly his vicodin. _

_Slowly he got up and walked into the bathroom. As he reached for thr door into the bathroom, jis leg twitched, making him grab onto something. _

_Cursing under his breathe, he attempted to walk into the bathroom. But this time his leg twitched, worse. He fell and hit his head against the counter. He hit it hard. He fell to the floor, bleeding from his head. Slowly going into a coma._

XOXOXOXO

_Oh House, What have you done? _Cuddy thought, while gripping his hand. A line of tears falling steadily down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short but deep… in theory. Comment plz!_


	9. Outsiders

_This one isn't as much about House, but still good. Sorry it took so long to update… had to do a project on Huntington's Disease. Please don't steal my lyrics._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Watching from the outside, Cameron was shocked. She wasn't crying, but she was obviously upset.

Wilson stood next to her, shaking his head at his best friend. How could a day that House had been actually happy about end like this?" Seeing Cameron's eyes fill up with tears, he turned to her, lost with words. Then he put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

The hug comforted her. Head against his chest, she whispered, "I feel so helpless. On the outside. I don't love him anymore, but I would do anything to help."

"I know what you mean," Wilson whispered back.

_Standing on the outside_

_Looking so blue_

_When all I can think of_

_Is helping you_

They hugged tighter. Two friends crying over the coma of another.

_So helpless_

_So mad_

_On the outside_

_Silently loving you_

Tighter and tighter, they hugged.

_Comforted_

_In the arms of a stranger_

_Feeling so weird_

_Then I look at you_

_And realize_

_It was him I wanted _

Slowly, they broke away from the hug. Then they moved back together, embracing each other in a warm kiss.

"Cameron," Wilson whispered.

"Shhhhh…" Cameron replied, putting her finger to his lips. "Shhhhh…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Morning_

Cameron put her hand up to Wilson's chest. She looked up, and could see the trail of clothes leading into the bedroom. She saw his eyelids flutter, and slowly open. "Morning," she whispered into his ear.

Wilson's reply was at first moaning then he finely got out, "Morning."

He leaned up in the bed. Cameron did the same. They leaned in and kissed. Hugging each other the both whispered the same thing, "All cuz of House."


	10. Awake

_So sorry that I haven't been able to update. Very busy with school…. Mostly getting ready for a science debate. (It's over now, no one won) I swear I'll be updating regularly from now on._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Cuddy sat there. Three days had passed and House hadn't woken up. The doctors had told her that he should hopefully wakeup in 2 weeks, but to her two weeks seemed like an eternity.

Wilson and Cameron walked into the room, holding hands. Cuddy looked up at them, and back at House. A tear slid down her face.

"Why don't you go get something to eat? You haven't been out of that chair in at least a day." Cameron said to Cuddy.

"I did too. I had to pee," Cuddy replied. "I can't leave him. What if he wakes up?"

"We'll be here," Wilson argued.

"And if he wakes up, the first thing he'll see is you two."

"At least let us get you some food," Cameron said, sympathetically.

"Okay," Cuddy replied.

Slowly, the two backed out of the room.

"I feel so bad for her," Cameron said after they left the room.

Wilson finished paying, turning to Cameron he said, "I know, and there's no drug that can help her with this pain."

"I know that," Cameron said,

AS they reentered House's coma room, Cameron and Wilson saw that Cuddy was crying harder.

"Oh no…." Wilson said. "She's worse then before."

"Wait," Cameron put her hand and Wilson's chest, pushing him back so he wouldn't enter the room. "She's smiling."

Through the window, they saw that House had woken up from the coma.

Wilson and Cameron hugged each other and Cameron cried tears of joy. Both of them wanted to go in there, but they knew they couldn't.

"I can't believe he's awake," Cameron whispered through her tears.

"I know," was all Wilson was able to say.

"Promise me one thing," Cameron whispered into Wilson's ear.

"What's that?" Wilson asked.

"Never go into a coma."


End file.
